Through Rayne's Eyes
by Zaikia
Summary: Rayne, a childhood friend of JD goes to Harper's Island with the others for the wedding. Then, the murders begin….
1. Chapter 1: welcome to Harper's Island

**Through Rayne's eyes**

Summary: Rayne, a childhood friend of JD goes to Harper's Island with the others for the wedding. Then, the murders begin….

_**Chapter 1**_

"Rayne, why are you going to that island? You know what happened there seven years ago." Rayne's mother said.

"Mom, I'm going because Henry asked me to." Rayne replied, stuffing her clothes into her suitcase. Rayne was a 19 year old girl with elbow length black hair and green eyes. She had one piercing on her left eyebrow and one piercing on her bottom lip. She had slightly pale skin and wore dark blue jeans with a black tank top over it with a black zip up jacket and shoes.

"Is it because that brother of his is going?" Mom asks, crossing her arms.

Rayne sighed and sat on her bed. "Mom, I don't need this right now. I'm going whether you like it or not."

Her mother glared at her and left the room. _Jesus!! I'm freaking 19 years old!! Why do I still listen to her?!!! _

Rayne angrily packed the rest of her suitcases and called a cab. She soon left for the docks.

When she got there, she was greeted by Chloe Carter. "You came!" she said giving Rayne a hug.

"Henry asked me to."

"What your mom say?"

"She isn't too happy about it, but I don't care what she thinks. She doesn't rule my life." Rayne replied. She and Chloe walked onto the boat.

"Ah! You came Rayne!!" Henry exclaimed, giving Rayne a hug.

"Has anybody seen Cousin Ben?" Trish asks.

Rayne shook her head. "Maybe he bailed out." She turned to Henry. "Is JD going to the island?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah, maybe you can talk to him. You two are childhood friends."

"I haven't talked to him in almost 6 years Henry…" Rayne sighed. "But I'll try."

Henry nodded and walked away. Rayne leaned against the railing of the boat, looking out into the distance. She remembered the first day she met JD…

_**Flashback, 12 years ago**_

"_**Get the ball Rayne!!" Rayne's older sister said, pointing to the ball rolling across the front lawn. **_

"_**Okay!!" 7 year old Rayne said and ran after the ball, which had now rolled into the road. Rayne picked up the ball when she heard a honk and looked to see a car coming right at her. **_

"_**Hey!" **_

_**Rayne was suddenly tackled down to the ground and away from the road. She looked up to see a boy of 8, black hair and blue eyes. "That was a close one." The boy said and helped her up. **_

_**Rayne dusted herself off. "Thanks um…..I don't think I've met you before." **_

"_**JD Dunn." The two shook hands. "I live across the street." **_

"_**Cool, my name's Rayne." **_

"_**Rayne!!" Rayne's older sister came over. "Oh, who's this?" **_

"_**This is JD, he lives across the street." Rayne replied. "Can we go to the park?" **_

_**Her sister sighed. "Alright, but mom wants you back for dinner." **_

"_**Come on, let's go!!" Rayne grabbed JD's wrist and dragged him down the sidewalk towards the park. **_

……………_**..**_

"_**Do you go to my school JD?" **_

"_**Yes, I moved here a couple weeks ago with my parents and older brother." JD replied. The two were walking down a river bank. **_

"_**I've been here since I was born. We've never moved." Rayne said. She began walking over a log over the river. **_

"_**Are you sure that's safe? The log looks weak." JD asks. **_

"_**I've walked over this log many times. It hasn't grown weak on me." Just as Rayne said that, the log groaned and cracked underneath Rayne and she fell into the river with a scream. **_

"_**Rayne!!" he called, looking all over. **_

_**The river was high and it was dangerous. Rayne broke through the surface, coughing. "JD, help me!!" she cried as she floated down the river. **_

_**He ran down the side of the river and found another log. He walked, kneeled and reached out his hand. "Grab my hand!!" **_

_**She reached out and grabbed his hand and he pulled her onto the log. "You, you okay?" he asks. **_

_**She nodded and shivered. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. "Let's get you home." **_

_**The two then walked home, Rayne stumbling every now and then. **_

_**End flashback**_

_God, my parents were mad at me for a while, especially my mom….._Rayne thought. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Abby Mills. "Abby!!" she squealed and hugged her. "Oh my god, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you and JD?" Abby asks.

"We're not dating Abby!" Rayne said. "I haven't even seen or talked to him in six years."

"Oh…my bad."


	2. Chapter 2: JD and Rayne meet again

**Through Rayne's Eyes**

_**Chapter 2**_

Rayne walked off the boat, carrying her bags. "Are you gonna ride with us Rayne?" Chloe asks.

"Nah, I'll walk." Rayne replied and she started down a small road to the place where everyone would be staying. About 23 minutes later, she reached the place and went to her room, which was room 12 on the first floor. She went in and put her bags down beside the bed. The room was really nice. It had a medium bathroom.

Rayne sighed and sat down on the bed and then lay down. _What am I gonna do when JD and I meet? _

The party was in a couple hours, she Rayne decided to get some sleep. When she woke, the party had started 15 minutes ago. She quickly dressed in a black skirt that reached her knees with a black sleeveless shirt and a buttoned up black jacket. She left her hair down and put on a little eyeliner and eye shadow and some nice black shoes. She then headed down to the party.

When she got down there, she was immediately greeted by Henry. "You haven't by any chance seen JD, have you?" he asks.

"No, but I can go look for him. I call you when I find him." Rayne said and headed out. _I think I know where he is. _

Rayne headed down to the Cannery, a bar on the island that her friend, Nikki Bolton ran. When she went in, Nikki immediately saw her. "Rayne! What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Is JD here?"

"Yeah, he's over there." Nikki pointed. Rayne looked and saw JD sitting at a table and drinking something.

"Any trouble?" Rayne asks.

"JD? Nope."

"I told Henry I would talk to him, but sometimes I'm afraid to." Rayne said, sitting down at the bar.

"You two _are _childhood friends. It can't be that hard." Nikki says.

"Nikki, I haven't talked to him in six years." Rayne sighed. "I'd better call Henry." She took out her cell phone and dialed Henry's number.

"_Hello?" _

"It's Rayne. I found JD, he's at the Cannery."

"_That's good, thanks Rayne." _

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on him." She then hung up and watched as JD talked to Kelly Seaver and then Shane Pierce came along. Then, JD and Shane began to fight.

"Hey!" Nikki said as the two rolled around on the ground. Abby, who Rayne didn't even notice until now, attempted to break up the fight with a pool stick. Just then, Sheriff Mills broke up the fight.

"Hi Dad." Abby said.

Rayne grabbed JD by his arm and helped him up. "I'm fine." He said, holding his side.

Rayne huffed.

…………………………………………………….

Sheriff Mills drove Abby, Rayne and JD back to the Inn and Henry came out just as JD got out of the car.

"What happened?" Henry asks. JD ignored him and walked into the Inn, Rayne behind him. Abby got out of the car and the Sheriff drove away. "What happened?"

"Um, Shane and JD got into a fight. Shane was talking about JD being suicidal and all that." Abby replied.

Henry sighed.

"JD, what happened to you?" Rayne asks as they were walking down the hallway. He ignored her. She growled in frustration and got in front of him, stopping him. "Look, I know your parents died, but you don't have to go off with an attitude towards everyone."

"What are you, my mother?" JD glared at her. He shoved her out of his way. "I can take care of myself."

"Then why did Abby have to save your ass?!" she yelled after him, but he kept on walking. Rayne stomped her foot in frustration and went to her room, slamming the door shut. "God!! He is so difficult!!"

Rayne locked the door and crashed down on the bed. She put her hands behind her head and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: jealously

**Through Rayne's Eyes**

_**Chapter 3**_

The next morning, Rayne took a shower and dressed in dark blue torn jeans, a black tank top with a light black jacket over it and black and white shoes. She then headed downstairs for the next activity, which was the Scavenger Hunt.

When she got outside, she was greeted by Henry. "Have you seen Uncle Marty?"

Rayne shook her head. The teams were chosen for the Scavenger Hunt. Rayne was on the blue team along with Abby, Lucy, Cal and Richard.

Cal was complaining about not being on the same team as Chloe. "Come on," Abby said. "We're gonna kick their ass."

Rayne laughed a little at that and the blue team headed out. At the Cannery, Rayne answered a question and got it wrong. "Damnit." She said. "I need a drink……" she then left and walked through the forest down a dirt trail.

Rayne suddenly heard talking and ducked behind a tree and saw JD and Kelly walking down the trail, talking. Rayne felt a slight pang of jealously.

_No, we're just friends. _Rayne told herself and walked the opposite way towards the Inn.

…………………………….

Day soon turned to night and the beach party went on. Shane came along and Henry went up to him. "I know what you did."

"What are you talking about?"

BAM

Shane fell down to the ground, rubbing his sore jaw. He then stood up and glared at Henry and walked away.

"Abby, have you seen Kelly?" Rayne asks.

Abby shook her head. "Maybe she's at her place."

"I'm gonna go check."

Rayne headed into the woods and to Kelly's place. The lights were all off. "Kelly?" she knocked on the door. No reply. She knocked again and still no answer.

Rayne then went in and up the stairs. She turned on the light and gasped loudly, backing away.

Kelly hung from a noose, with a stool kicked underneath of her.

Rayne ran out of the house and was greeted by Nikki. "What's wrong Rayne?"

"It's Kelly! She's-she's dead!!"

…………………

"Why would she do this?" Abby asks.

It was the next morning and Abby and Rayne were in the pool. Rayne sighed. "I don't know Rayne."

"She was so happy about going home with me."

"Did she and JD have a thing going on?" Rayne asks.

"Maybe, JD was at her place when I went to go see Kelly about going to LA with me." Abby replied. "But she's gone now…."

"Bonsai!!!!" a voice yelled.

The two girls watched as Sully, Beth, Danny, Malcolm and Booth jumped into the pool, making the two girls shriek.

Rayne then got out and dried off. "Hey, where are you going?" Sully asks.

"Gotta go do something." Rayne replied and went back to her room and got dressed. She then went to JD's room and knocked on his door. "JD, are you in there?"

"What do you want Rayne?" came his voice from inside.

"Can you open the door please?" she asks.

There was a click from the inside and the door opened, reveling JD. "Kelly's dead." Rayne said.

"What?"

"Sheriff Mills said Kelly might've committed suicide." She explained, rubbing the back of her neck.

"I don't know why she would commit suicide. She was happy the day before." He said and sighed. "Kelly had tattoos all over her body. They were about Wakefield."

"Who is Wakefield anyway?"

"You don't know?" she shook her head. "Wakefield was someone who worked here years ago and seven years ago he killed six people, Abby's and Kelly's mothers included."

Rayne covered her mouth with both hands. "Jesus, that's awful."

"I don't believe Kelly committed suicide Rayne." He said. "I liked Kelly."

Again, Rayne felt a pang of jealously. _Stop it Rayne, you two are just friends, childhood friends. _

"I believe you JD. Um, I gotta go. See you later." She said and walked away.

"How can he like Kelly? They didn't even know each other that long?" Rayne muttered to herself as she walked through the forest.

All of a sudden, a rope was around her ankle and she was lifted off the ground upside down. When she was lifted, she hit her head hard on a rock.

Rayne's vision darkened and she knew nothing more.


	4. Chapter 4: finding JD

**Through Rayne's Eyes**

_**Chapter 4**_

Rayne groaned and opened her eyes, seeing a ceiling above her. She then heard a ringing sound. She looked over to her right and saw Gigi, Lucy's dog.

"Gigi? What are you doing here girl?" Rayne swung her legs out of the bed and picked up Gigi, who whimpered.

"Ah, you're awake."

Rayne looked up to see a man; the right side of his face was burned. "Who are you?"

"Name's Cole Harkin." The man sat down in a rocking chair. "I found you hanging upside down. Looks like you stepped into one of my traps."

"Traps?"

"Just in case I get greeted by the wrong person." Harkin replied.

"….What time is it?"

"Quarter to 8."

"Shit, I'd better get back to the Inn. Thanks Mr. Harkin." Rayne set Gigi down and left the cabin. She had walked about five minutes before she was greeted by Abby. "Abby?"

"I'm looking for Shane. I think he might be at his place."

"Okay, I'll come too."

Rayne followed Abby to Shane's house, but he was nowhere to be seen. The two then went into the shed and instead, found JD hanging with a chair supporting him.

"Oh my god, JD!" Rayne said.

Suddenly, Shane came into the shed, wielding a knife. "What are you two doing in here?"

Abby then began talking about how Wakefield came back and killed Kelly to stall him. Rayne quietly walked around and tried to loosen the noose holding JD. "Shit, it won't come loose."

Sheriff Mills came into the shed and talked about how difficult things were for Kelly. Then, Shane accidentally knocked the chair down from underneath JD. Sheriff Mills and Shane supported him while Rayne cut the rope, making him fall.

……………………

Shane, now in handcuffs was led out to Sheriff Mill's car and put into the front seat and closed the door. "I don't think Shane would kill Kelly." Abby says.

"JD was the last person to see her." Sheriff Mills says.

"Shut up." Rayne whispered. "Don't you ever say that again. JD is _not _a killer." She said angrily and went back over to JD, standing beside him.

Sheriff Mills sighed. "Rayne could be right, or wrong."

"JD is sweet, deep down he is dad." Abby says.

He sighed again. "Alright, I'll see you later." He got into the car and drove off.


	5. Chapter 5: a talk and a gruesome death

**Through Rayne's Eyes**

_**Chapter 5**_

Two days later was the wedding rehearsal. Rayne was talking to Maggie and Henry when they all heard a bang. Rayne looked down to see firecrackers go off.

"Run!" a voice said from above them.

Rayne looked up to see Madison and JD fleeing. _Hmmm, so it had to be his idea. _

"Don't worry, I'll get him." Rayne told Henry and ran after JD. She had noticed Madison wasn't with him anymore. "JD! Get back here now!!"

He continued running. _It's time for this to stop! _

Rayne put on a burst of speed and when she got near, she tackled him to the ground. The two rolled down a hill until they came to leveled ground, with the two next to each other.

"Why do you do stuff to Henry like that?" Rayne asks as she sat up.

"I don't know, because it's fun." JD replied.

"That wasn't very nice JD. Henry's mad at you, I know it."

"I don't care."

She huffed and stood up. "What the hell is wrong with you?!!"

He also stood. "What are you talking about?"

"Ever since your folks died, I can't even recognize you anymore!" she said angrily. "You dress in black, have tattoos all over you….!"

"You dress in black."

"Not all the time! And we're not talking about me!"

"Calm down Rayne."

"No, I won't calm down until you tell me what's wrong!!" she yelled, panting.

All of a sudden, Rayne's cell phone went off. She answered it. "What?!"

"_Rayne, don't speak to me that way." _

Rayne sighed angrily. "What do you want mom?"

"_I want you to come home." _

"Are you gonna make me?"

"_What did I tell you about speaking to me that way?!" _

"You don't control my life!!" Rayne hung up and turned her phone off. She sat down on a log, frustrated. "As I was saying….you need to tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to have a little fun." JD said, defending himself.

"I understand that, but why Henry?"

"Do you want me to play jokes on you?"

"No, but not on Henry either." She said. She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fun is not torturing Henry. Fun is doing something, not torturing, not playing pranks or any of that shit."

He sat down beside her. "Seems like we have a lot to catch up on." He says.

She laughed a little. "Seems we do."

………………………………..

A couple hours later were the wedding rehearsal. "Abby, can you turn off the lights?" Maggie asks.

Abby nodded and went to go shut the chandelier off. She turned it off and suddenly, there was a groan and everyone looked at the chandelier. Mr. Wellington was under it.

Then, something dropped from the chandelier and onto Mr. Wellington's head, making a squishing sound. Madison screamed.


	6. Chapter 6: believing

**Through Rayne's Eyes**

_**Chapter 6**_

Rayne could only stare in shock at the dead Mr. Wellington. All she heard was Madison screaming over and over, Trish sobbing and Beth crying.

Sheriff Mills came in and asked everyone to wait outside. Abby had to lead Rayne out of the church because she wouldn't move.

"Everyone needs to go to the Inn and wait there." Sheriff Mills said.

Rayne and the others went back to the Inn and Rayne went to her room. When she shut her door, JD appeared out of nowhere and covered her mouth with one hand and pinning her against the wall. "Please don't scream."

She nodded and he backed away. "What happened in there?" he asks.

"A…A spade….dropped from the chandelier and…and….killed…Mr. Wellington." She said. She was still shaking. "I couldn't….I couldn't…." and then she fainted.

"Rayne…wake up…"

Rayne woke up a couple minutes later and sat up. "I told Henry I had one last surprise for him. The surprise was a Roman candle in the Unity Candle. I didn't kill Thomas Rayne."

"I know, I believe you JD."

"Henry thinks I did it. I know it." He helped her up. "Come on, I want to show you something,"

Rayne followed him into the woods and watched as he cut a rope and the lower half of a body fell onto the ground. Rayne covered her nose and mouth, shocked. JD was shocked also and the two watched as the upper half came down.

"God! It's Uncle Marty…"

Rayne closed her eyes as tears flowed down. Why was this happening? "We have to tell Henry." And she ran off.

When she met up with Henry, she told him about Uncle Marty.

"Take me to him."

"No."

Just then, JD appeared and Henry tackled him to the ground. "You're the reason he's dead!!"

"Henry, stop it!!" Rayne pulled Henry off JD and pushed him away. "JD did not kill Uncle Marty! He found him and showed me!!"

"Why?! Why Uncle Marty?!" Henry started crying.

"I don't know! But let's go find Abby and then we'll tell the Sheriff."

**5 hours later**

"JD is innocent, I know it." Rayne said, pacing in front of Harkin.

"Calm down Rayne. JD _is _innocent." Harkin says.

There was a knock on the door and he went to answer it. JD came in and Harkin closed the door.

JD stopped when he saw Rayne. "What are you doing here?"

"JD, you need to tell me the truth."

"What? Do you think I killed Uncle Marty?" he asks.

"No, but-."

"You don't believe me." He accused.

"JD, we've been friends for more than 10 years. Of course I believe you." she said, her voice breaking. Tears began to roll down her face. She then shoved JD out of her way and ran out of the cabin.

"Go after her." Harkin said.

JD grabbed a flashlight and ran after Rayne.


	7. Chapter 7: kiss and Rayne finds JD

**Through Rayne's Eyes**

_**Chapter 7**_

"Rayne! Wait, please!" JD ran after Rayne.

She stopped and faced him. She then embraced him, putting both arms around him tightly, crying into his chest.

He put his arms around her, holding her.

"I believe you JD." She sniffled. "I would never betray you…"

"I know…..I'm sorry."

Soon enough, she calmed down and backed away, whipping her eyes. "You'd better get back to the cabin before you get caught." She turned around and attempted to walk away, but he grabbed her arm and spun her around.

She gasped when he leaned forward and covered her mouth with his. She was surprised, but then she closed her eyes and kissed back shyly.

He deepened the kiss and wrapped both arms around her waist tightly while hers went around his neck. The kiss got a little intense before she pulled away. She bit her lip. "Sorry….." she said quietly.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry Rayne." He let go of her.

"I'd better head back."

……………………….

_Damn it JD, why did you escape from jail? _Rayne thought as she drove down to the docks. It began raining. All of a sudden, she saw a figure down on the ground. Rayne stopped the truck and got out, recognizing the figure as JD. "JD!" she cried and ran over, kneeling down. He had been slashed in the stomach.

"Rayne….." he said through a strained voice.

"Rayne! JD!"

Rayne watched as Abby came up to them. "What happened?" she asks.

"I don't know." Rayne replied. "But we have to get him to the clinic. Help me."

With all of the two girl's strengths, they were able to get JD into the back seat of the car and Abby drove while Rayne stayed in the back; putting pressure on JD's wound.

"Abby, can you drive faster please?" Rayne asks, watching as blood seeping out from her fingers.

Abby accelerated and they were at the clinic in no time. Then, Jimmy, Sully and Danny came out. "What the hell happened?"

"JD's hurt! Help us get him into the clinic!" with all of their strength, they were able to carry JD into the clinic, but the Sheriff was on the table, so they put a blanket down and put JD down on top of it. Sully and Danny got some supplies while Rayne took off JD's jacket and shirt, reveling the wound.

Abby gagged. "You don't have to watch." Rayne said as she began to save JD.

"I'm gonna help Rayne."

About 10 minutes later, Rayne and Abby had JD bandaged up and on one of the couches with a blanket over him. "We gave him some blood, so that should help." Abby says.

Rayne nodded. "We should get him to the Inn. He'll be more comfortable."

…………………………

Sully and Danny set JD down on one of the couches. Rayne put a blanket over him and then Henry came in. "W-what happened?"

"We found JD down at the docks and brought him back to the clinic." Abby replied. "Rayne was able to save him."

Henry looked at Rayne, who had JD's blood on her face, hands and clothes. He hugged her. "Thank you." he said, his voice cracking.

"You're welcome." She said and they parted.

"So, what now?" Danny asks.

Rayne looked at the floor and found some papers. She picked them up and gave them to Abby. "I think these fell out of JD's pocket."

Abby left the room, looking at the papers.

"You should go get cleaned up." Henry said, motioning to the blood on Rayne.

"I wanna stay with JD."

"I'll watch him."

Rayne sighed. "Alright." He handed her a flashlight and a rifle and went up to her room. She cleaned up and put clean clothes on and went back downstairs when she heard Henry yell. She ran into where the others were and saw Shane and Henry fighting.

"Stop it!!" Trish yelled.

Rayne grabbed Shane's arm, but his elbow hit her mouth hard and she fell onto the ground. Both Henry and Shane stopped to see a trickle of blood flow down Rayne's chin from the corner of her mouth.

"You son of a bitch!!" Henry yelled at Shane just as Abby and Jimmy came back in.

"Stop it!!" Jimmy yelled.

"You'll wake JD." Sully says.

"Like I give a shit about that little asswipe." Shane said.

SMACK

Rayne's palm lightly stung and she glared at Shane, who held his right cheek. "Say one more thing about JD and I swear, I kill you before the killer does." She then went into the room where JD was.

Shane rubbed his cheek.

"Where's Beth?" Sully asks.


	8. Chapter 8: JD awakens another death

**Through Rayne's Eyes**

_**Chapter 8**_

"Wasn't she in the kitchen when we last saw her?" Danny asks.

"I think so. Let's go look." Sully replied and he and Danny went into the kitchen.

Henry went into the room where Rayne and JD were. She was brushing his hair away from his face with her hand and crying. Henry knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, ignore Shane. He's just being an ass."

"It's not that Henry…." Rayne sniffled, looking at him from over her shoulder. "I wouldn't be able to live with the fact if JD did die. I've been friends with him since I was 7 years old."

"Do you love him?" Henry asks.

Rayne was silent for a moment before she slowly nodded. "For a long time."

"Well, when he wakes up, you can tell him that." he said.

Then, Trish came into the room. "Danny and Sully found a trail of blood that leads into a tunnel. Beth might've gone down there."

"You wanna come?" Henry asks Rayne.

She shook her head. He nodded, understanding and left the room with Trish.

Rayne leaned over and kissed JD on the forehead. She sniffled again. "I love you JD. I always have."

"Well now, isn't this touching?"

Rayne turned to see Shane standing in the doorway, with a smirk on his face. Rayne sighed. "Shane, not now please."

"Oh, I think it's the perfect time. JD killed Kelly and now I'm gonna kill him." Shane brought out a switch-blade and began walking towards Rayne and JD.

All of a sudden, JD leaped up from the couch and tackled Shane to the ground. Shane dropped the switch-blade.

"Stop it Shane!!" Rayne yelled.

Just then Maggie came into the room. "Shane!! Stop it!!"

Shane punched JD where his wound was and he fell onto the floor. Shane grabbed the switch-blade and raised it above JD's chest.

"No!!!" Rayne jumped on Shane's back, wrapping both arms around his neck tightly, choking him.

"Get off you little bitch!!" Shane yelled and threw her off. But she grabbed his arm and bit his arm hard also.

Shane yelled out in pain and smacked her in the face, making her fall onto the floor.

"Son of a bitch!!" JD knocked the switch-blade out of Shane's hands and the two rolled around on the floor.

Trish and Katherine ran into the room. "Shane!!!" Trish screamed when Shane wrapped both hands around JD's neck tightly.

Rayne grabbed the rifle off the floor, ran over and smacked Shane in the head with it. He fell to the floor, clutching his head in pain as Rayne helped JD up. His wound was slightly bleeding and she pointed the rifle at Shane. "Trish, can you go get my bag? It's by the bar."

Trish nodded and left the room, coming back with Rayne's bag. Rayne cocked the rifle and glared at Shane. "Lay one more finger on JD and I _will _pull the trigger."

Shane eyed his switch-blade and made a grab for it, but Katherine grabbed it first and pointed it at him. Shane scoffed, still holding the back of his head. "Four against one, not fair Rayne."

"If you even come near JD, I'll kill you. Now get out."

Shane didn't move.

"I said GET OUT!!!"

Shane held up his hands in defeat. "Whatever, I give up…" he grumbled and left the room. "Stupid bitch…."

Rayne led JD over to the couch and laid him down. Trish handed Rayne her bag and she began working on JD's wound. "How'd you know Shane came in?" she asks.

"I heard his switch-blade and his footsteps." JD replied.

A few minutes later, Rayne finished dressing his wound and Trish had gotten him a shirt. "How do you feel?" Trish asks.

"Sore and tired…." He replied. Katherine had tossed Rayne Shane's switch-blade and put it into her pocket, with the blade inside the switch.

"I'm going go…call if you need anything." Trish said and she and Katherine left.

"You should get some sleep. You look exhausted." JD said.

Rayne shook her head and sat beside him. "I can't sleep what if Shane comes back?"

"Well, you've got his knife and a gun." He answered. "Besides, Katherine's in the other room with him."

Rayne sighed tiredly and leaned against his shoulder, eyes dropping. JD pulled the blanket over the both of them just as her eyes closed.

……………………………..

"Rayne….wake up…" someone gently shook Rayne from her sleep.

"Hmmmmm…………" Rayne opened her eyes and looked tiredly at Henry. "What time is it?"

"A little after 7, we've found Madison." Henry replied and left the room to go outside with the others.

Rayne looked over at JD, who was still asleep. She smiled a little and got up quietly going into the other room when Shane ran out of another. "What's the matter Shane?"

"It's….Katherine…." he replied, pointing into the room he came out of.

Rayne ran into the room and saw Katherine sitting on one of the couches, blood seeping out from behind her. Rayne opened her mouth and screamed.

In the other room, JD bolted awake from Rayne's scream. He ran into the room just as Henry and the others came in to find Rayne screaming her lungs out. Shane stared at the dead Katherine as blood pooled onto the floor and towards them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Through Rayne's Eyes**

_**Chapter 9**_

"Are you sure she's dead? She was alive ten minutes ago." Henry asks.

Shane nodded. "I checked her pulse. She's dead."

Inside the other room, Trish had gotten Rayne to calm down. "I'm okay, just shaken up….." she said.

"We need to get out of here." Shea says.

A few minutes later, Shane and Jimmy left to get the boat ready and Abby, Henry and a few other people went to go get Cal and Chloe. The others stayed at the Inn.

Rayne was looking out the window. "After all the fights my mom and I had…..I'll be glad to see her."

"You and your mom fought?" JD asks.

"Yeah…." She replied, turning around to face him. "She didn't like me hanging around with you after……your parents died…."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Moms are too overprotective of their daughters." She replied.

"We should head to the docks."

…………………

Everyone was walking towards Jimmy's boat when Shane screamed. "Jimmy, get out of there!!!"

Then, Jimmy's boat blew up. "Jimmy!!!" Abby screamed and tried to run over, but Henry kept her back.

BANG

A gunshot hit the dock. "Someone's shooting at us!! Get to the Cannery!!" Henry says and the group began to run.

Rayne was running with the group when she felt a bullet graze her left leg. She cried out, falling on the docks.

"Rayne!!" JD ran over to her and helped her up. They continued to the Cannery.

After barricading the doors, Abby rolled up Rayne's pant leg and she winced. "Sorry." She said. "It isn't too bad." She grabbed some peroxide and bandages and fixed up her wound.

There was a knock on the door. "It's me!" they heard Nikki from outside.

Shane let her in. "What the hell is going on? Where is everyone?"

"Either left or they're dead." Shane replied.

"The killer wants nothing to do with us locals. So I'll just leave." Maggie says.

"You can't leave! He'll kill you!" Shane says, but Maggie ignored him and left. To their surprise, she wasn't shot or harmed and disappeared into the woods.

All of a sudden, Rayne's cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She answered it. "Hello?"

"_Rayne?" _Mom asks. It was static, but she could hear her mom.

"Mom?"

"Your phone still works?" JD asks.

"_Rayne, help me. I'm on the island!" _

"Where?"

"_In the woods by a small cabin." _

And then the other end clicked. "My mom….she's on the island."

"How she get here?" JD asks.

"I don't know, but let's sneak out the back way. She's by Harkin's cabin."

……………………………..

The two were walking through the woods when they came to Harkin's cabin. "Mom!!" she yelled out.

"Rayne….!"

The two walked around to see her mom standing on the ground, with a rope tied around her neck that went over a high tree branch. "Mom….!" Rayne cried and tried to run to her, but JD held her back.

Mom was crying. "I'm so sorry honey; he got to me before I could call you."

"Who mom?"

"John Wakefield."

"Mom, he's dead! The Sheriff killed him!"

Mom shook her head. "No Rayne, he's very much alive." She then looked at JD. "Take good care of my daughter."

There was a screech of tires and Mom was taken up to the branch, where her neck broke with a sickening crack.

"Mom!!" she screamed and broke down.

"Come on, you don't need to see this." He tugged on her arm and she willing followed.

……………………………….

RING……….RING………..RING……………

Rayne woke to the church bell ringing. She opened her eyes and saw that JD was still asleep.

She poked his forehead. "Hey, wake up."

He stirred a little, but didn't open his eyes and pulled her closer. "Just a few more minutes……" he mumbled.

She sighed and then poked him harder, this time in the side.

"I'm up……" he muttered.

"Come on sleepy-head, I heard the church bell ringing." She said yanking him into a standing position. The two then headed to the church, where they met up with Abby and the others.

"Where have you two been?"

"Abby……someone killed my mom last night. I watched her die." Rayne replied sadly. "I guess we fell asleep in the woods."

Cal looked around. "Where's Chloe?"

……………………

Henry, Abby, Rayne and JD watched as Cal was killed and Chloe committed suicide. John Wakefield looked up at them.

"Let's get out of here." Henry says and the four take off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Through Rayne's Eyes**

_**Chapter 10**_

Abby, Henry, Rayne and JD ran through the forest with Wakefield hot on their trail. Rayne looked behind them. "I don't think he's following us anymore."

"Where'd he go?" JD asks.

All of a sudden, the group heard a gunshot and ran to where it was. They saw Wakefield on the ground holding the right side of his face. Danny and Sully were there.

"He's all yours Abby."

Rayne knew Abby wanted to kill Wakefield, but she didn't. Instead, she knocked him out with the rifle. Danny and Sully tied his arms behind his back with their belts and dragged him back to the police station, locking him in the cell.

"Trish and Jimmy aren't at the car." Henry said when he came back.

All of a sudden, Jimmy burst into the room. "Where's Trish you bastard?!!"

"She fell off a cliff. I came to get help."

The group left to go find Trish, Henry claimed Jimmy was working with Wakefield and Abby defended him when Trish appeared.

The group went to the boathouse where Trish said she saw it and they called for help.

They got through and help was on the way in four hours.

"We're going home….." Rayne couldn't believe it. After all the nightmares she had been through, she was finally going home. "I need a shower real freaking bad….."

Henry, Trish, Rayne and JD went back to the Inn and Rayne went up to her room to take a shower. JD went to his room to get his bags and then went back to Rayne's just to see her come out of the bathroom, fully dressed.

She stared at him for a second before she approached him and hugged him. He hugged back. "I really can't believe we're going home…."

He sighed deeply. "Me neither…"

She pulled back to look at him. "I've wanted to tell you something for a long time, I-." before she could finish her sentence, he kissed her.

She closed her eyes and kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck while his went around her waist. They finally pulled back for air, their foreheads touching. "I love you. Is that what you wanted to say?"

She nodded. "I love you too."

He kissed her again. She kissed back and the two fell on the bed.

……………………………………………..

Rayne woke to two arms wrapped around her waist. She opened her eyes and then sat up with a gasp. She looked down and sighed in relief that her clothes were still on. She looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was almost 3. "Shit!!" she cursed and shook JD. "JD, wake up!"

He sat up with a yell. "What's the matter?"

"It's three o'clock. The boat was here an hour ago."

"Shit!!" the two then left.

They arrived in the woods only to see Abby running from Henry. Rayne and JD ran after them. Henry had Abby cornered to a cliff. "Abby, we can have a life together."

"Henry!!" Rayne yelled and the two appeared. "What the hell is going on? I thought you loved Trish!"

Henry sighed. "I killed Trish."

The two gasped. "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I killed Trish, Ben, Uncle Marty, Reverend Fain, Hunter, Thomas, Richard, Katherine, Sully and my own father, John Wakefield. I even tried killing you JD. But I guess that didn't work out so well, since Rayne almost caught me." Henry replied.

"But…that's impossible!" JD exclaimed.

"No its not." Abby shook her head. "My mother had a child with Wakefield and it was Henry."

"That would make you two siblings….." Rayne said. "Henry, why?!! You were my friend!!"

Jimmy appeared out of nowhere and tackled Henry off the cliff. The three then walked down to the shore and found Jimmy on the shore. He was alive.

Henry appeared behind Abby and she grabbed the boarding knife and stabbed him through the chest. He gasped, sinking onto his knees. "Abby…..I love you." And with a sigh, he collapsed onto his side. His eyes closed.

Rayne and Abby cried, even JD did. The four walked to the Marina and got into the boat, going back to Seattle. Rayne leaned against JD's chest, silently crying. "I'm sorry JD……"

"Hey, don't blame yourself. I never knew my brother would do this……" he said sadly and lifted her tear stained face up and kissed her.

She kissed back and they pulled away. "I love you." She whispered, snuggling against him.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

Rayne looked over his shoulder at Harper's Island. "Bye…..Henry."


End file.
